harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, also known as Weasley & Weasley , is a joke shop located at Number 93 Diagon Alley founded by Fred and George Weasley. The shop contains practical joke objects, such as Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, Skiving Snackboxes, and Fred and George's special WonderWitch products, such as; Love Potions, Ten-Second Pimple Vanishers, and Pygmy Puffs. There is also a section of Muggle Magic Tricks "for freaks like Dad" , which are said to do steady business, despite not being big sellers. The shop also sells a number of defensive magical objects. This establishment started out as an 'owl-post service' led by the twins from the Burrow, (later continued from Hogwarts), selling joke-products until the final shop was opened. The shop was the Weasley twins' dream. The seed money for the shop was Harry Potter's Triwizard Tournament winnings. History Starting up and George Weasley (founders)]] While still students at Hogwarts, Fred and George were inspired to develop a number of practical joke products, which they initially developed in their room at The Burrow. Their initial efforts were sold as mail-order items using owl post. Their mother discovered the orders while cleaning their room one day. She didn't support their wild ambitions, considering that most of the products that they'd created were dangerous, and wished them to get jobs in the Ministry of Magic like their father. Even though she burned the orders, her twin sons still maintained their ambition to open a joke shop. To raise money for their shop, they bet their life's savings with Ludo Bagman on the outcome of the Quidditch World Cup. They won, but Bagman paid them off with Leprechaun gold, which vanished after a few hours, wiping out their savings and putting their dream in peril. Luckily, the twins got the money for the shop from Harry Potter's un-wanted Triwizard Tournament winnings of 1,000 Galleons. Since Harry gave them their start-up loan, Fred and George allow him to help himself to whatever he wants, free of charge. Seventh year at Hogwarts ]] During their last and unfinished year at Hogwarts, Fred and George tested many of their products on students, wishing to determine if everyone responded the same to their products. Gryffindor prefect Hermione Granger was not pleased. After releasing their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs and Portable Swamp on school grounds and defecting from Hogwarts in order to rebel against Dolores Umbridge's tyrannical rule, the twins set off to Diagon Alley to fulfil their dreams of opening a joke shop, with the winnings of the Triwizard Tournament that Harry Potter gave to them. 's fireworks terrify Umbridge]] Prior to their departure, they offered a discount for any Hogwarts students who would swear to use their products to eliminate Umbridge. Argus Filch banned all of Fred and George's products from Hogwarts in 1996. However, as no one paid much attention to things Filch banned, this had little effect. They opened a branch in Diagon Alley shortly after leaving Hogwarts in April 1996, employing a shop assistant named Verity. They also intended to buy Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade in order to extend their business. However, because of Hogwarts security being raised to the point that all Hogsmeade trips were cancelled, they saw no point to this. The twins were strict with their businesses, as they threatened a boy for attempted shoplifting and charged their younger brother Ron full price for all the products. However, they allowed Harry to take anything he wanted, free of charge, which was because of his being their investor. They also accepted patronage from Draco Malfoy (whom they hated), allowing him to buy Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, which he would use against Dumbledore's Army later, something Ron would resent the twins for. Their mother, despite not initially approving their dream, was glad to see they managed to make such success and joy in their career. Although much of their products were meant for fun and games, when the Ministry bought 500 Shield Hats for staff protection, the twins decided to expand their products to a more serious line of Defence Against the Dark Arts, as many bureaucratic employees could not cast so much as a decent Shield Charm. They also made a mockery of Lord Voldemort by placing one of their product's slogan on the front window: U-No-Poo, which led their mother fear for their lives, but Ron to laugh. The Second Wizarding War In the summer of 1997, the Death Eaters seized control of the British Ministry of Magic. In the spring of 1998, it was discovered that the Weasleys had been helping the fugitive Harry Potter, and the family went into hiding. Although forced to close the shop in Diagon Alley, Fred and George continued to sell their products via mail order while at their Aunt Muriel's. Fred and George both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, where Fred was killed in an explosion whilst fighting alongside Percy Weasley. After the War George continued to operate the business after Fred's death, despite never fully getting over the loss of his twin.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 Two years after Ron became an Auror he left the job, stating that he wanted to help his brother George with a shop he had always loved. Already a highly successful emporium, together they were able to successfully turn Weasley's Wizard Wheezes into an even more enormous money-spinner. Products Known Joke products * es, a Weasley product|240x240px]]Anti Gravity Hats - "Ruin a gentleman's day by making his hat fly away!" *''Aviatomobile'' - a flying toy car. Costs 3 sickles and 11 knuts. Possibly made in the likeness of their father's flying car. *Boxing telescope - when squeezed, gives the user a black eye which is almost impossible to remove (Hermione Granger was a victim of one in 1996). Costs 12 sickles and 26 knuts. *Broom Broom kit *Bruise removal paste *Bubble machine *Canary Cream 7 Sickles *Comb-a-Chameleon *Creepy Crawlies *Demon Box *Dungbombs *Electric Shock Shake ]] *''Extendable Ears'' - used to hear voices at the other end of the ear. *Fanged Flyer *Fanged Frisbee *Happy Bubble Box *''Headless Hats'' - make the wearer's head invisible (along with the hat itself). *Loonar Loop Luminators costs 1 Galleon 6 Sickles 3 Knuts *Lucky Dip *Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow *Mega Box *Mysterious Midnight Moon Madness *Nose Biting Teacup *Otters Fizzy Orange Juice *Out to Lunch Fake Moustache *Penelope's Purple Pussy Cats *''Portable Swamp'' - creates a swamp when used. *Quality Weasley Goods *Quills - in Smart Answer, Self Inking and Spell Checking varieties. *''Reusable Hangman'' - "Spell It Or He'll Swing." *Rubby O’Chicken *Screaming Yo-yo 5 Galleons *Self-propelling Custard Pies *Self-Writing Quill *Shimmering Silver Salt Drops *Sticky Trainers *Sunny Spells *Tiny Twister *Trick wands - turn into a variety of unexpected things when waved. The cheapest into rubber chickens or briefs when waved, the most expensive beating user around the head. *''U-No-Poo'' - a causative product with a name meant to parody "You-Know-Who" (causes constipation). *Umbridge on Unicycle *Unlucky Dip *Weasley Authentic *Weasley Joke Box *Weasley's Snowstorm *Weasley's Wet Weather *Weasley’s Wonderous Wands *Weasleys' Dragon Roasted Nuts *Weather in a bottle Explosive Enterprises ]] A Range of Fireworks. This group of fireworks included the original Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, as well as a variety of new and creative pyrotechnic products. *Bang Bang Boggart Banger *Bombtastic Bomb *Box 'O' Rockets *Crystal Incantation Comet *Demon Dung Crackers *Diabolic Dare Devils *Dragon Fire *Exploding Whizz Poppers *Feathery Flamingo Flame Fuzzer *Fred-N-Georges' Pyrotechnics Compendium *Fred Weasley's Basic Blaze Box *George's Compendium Box of Pyrotechtrix *Loonar Loop Luminators *Miraculous Mystic Mayhem Makers *Peace Disturber *Rocket Box *Silver Sparkling Snakes *Spectrum Splasher *Thestral Thrasher *Thor's Thunder Cracker *Voodoo Fountain *''Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs'' - unstoppable fireworks that violently explode when hit by a stunning spell and multiply by ten at any attempt to vanish them. These include a shocking-pink Catherine wheel, fire-breathing dragons, sparklers that spell out profanity, rockets with long tails of silver stars, and standard firecrackers. When any two types collide, they make new effects. Include Basic Blaze Box and Deflagration Deluxe. Created by Fred and George in their final year at Hogwarts, they used these fireworks as a protest against the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and new Headmistress, Professor Umbridge. *Whack Trance Whammy Rocket Muggle Magic Muggle magic tricks/pranks - for "freaks like their dad", not a real money spinner. *Edurado’s Unbreakable Eggs *Haunted Deck *Just Like That Hat *Mary’s Magic Mice *Miraphorus Magic Set *Repeating Rabbit *Saunders' Invisible Silk *Smith & Co. Tick Tock Clock *Soldiers on Parade Defence objects *''Decoy Detonators'', when dropped they run away and explode out of sight, giving the person a diversion if necessary. *''Jinx-Off'' *''Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder'' When thrown into the air, this powder covers everything around it in darkness, which cannot be penetrated by spells like Lumos or Incendio, although the Hand of Glory can be used to see through it. It is used by Draco Malfoy against the members of Dumbledore's Army while smuggling Death Eaters into Hogwarts through the Room of Requirement. *''Shield Hats, Cloaks and Gloves'' used by the Ministry of Magic for defence against enemy forces, using a Shield Charm. WonderWitch A line of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products designed and marketed for witches. The whole display is violently pink. Although they were soon banned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the rest of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, they could be sent in disguised as ordinary perfume or other such bottled products such as cough potions as a part of the mail order service. *Calamity Lotion *Crush Blush *Cupid Crystals *Everlasting Eyelashes *First Love Beguiling Bubbles *Flirting Fancies *Heartbreak Teardrops *Kissing Concoction *Love is Blind Eye Serum *Love Potions, that when drunk, will give the drinker an obsession with the one who bought the drink (love being impossible to manufacture). They work for up to twenty-four hours at a time, depending on the weight of the boy and attractiveness of the girl. Like all love potions the effects can increase the longer they're kept. This potion is very strong and only a very skilled potioneer can make the cure for the love potions. *''Patented Daydream Charms'', virtually undetectable highly realistic thirty-minute daydreams (side-effects can be: slight drooling and a dazed expression, Not for sale for wizards under 16). *''Pygmy Puffs'', miniature puffskeins with pink or purple fur. They have small, beady eyes and ears. Ginny Weasley is a known owner of Arnold the Pygmy Puff. *''Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, excellent on everything from boils to blackheads. *Twilight Moonbeams Sweets *Canary Creams'' - temporarily transfigures the eater into a canary. *''Candy In a Can'' - "This product contains candy" *''Edible Dark Marks -'' "They'll make anyone sick!" *Jumping Snakes *''Skiving Snackbox'' - A Skiving Snackbox is a range of sweets to make the user ill. The user develops strange symptoms depending on the type of snack eaten. The purpose of these was to make a student appear unable to stay in class. Most came in two colour-coded parts: one that would cause the malady, and one that would heal the pupil once they had left class. It should be noted that nosebleed nougat is most popular. They include: Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles. *Sugar Hexes *''Ton-Tongue Toffee'' (tested by the Weasley twins on Dudley Dursley ) - when eaten, they cause the tongue to rapidly swell and turn purple. *''Wakefields Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum, glow in the dark bubblegum. Employees and associates {| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Investor) PHELPS2-1.jpg|Fred Weasley † (Founder) PHELPS2.jpg|George Weasley (Founder/Co-Manager) Ron Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley (Co-Manager) Verity.png|Verity (Employee) Uniform *All employees at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes wear a magenta robe. Location *The first official premises of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was at 93 Diagon Alley. *During 1997, the founders, Fred and George Weasley were known to be looking at buying Zonko's Joke Shop after it closed. However, due to various complications such as Fred's death and the return of Voldemort, it is unknown whether this purchase was actually made or not. It is assumed that it was purchased, as the business was highly successful after Voldemort's death. If this second location was purchased, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes could also have a branch located in Hogsmeade. Behind the scenes *Filch's ban on the store's products did not span to Pygmy Puffs, as Ginny Weasley takes her Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in to Hogwarts. * The ''Half-Blood Prince film's graphic designer, Eduardo Lima revealed that there are more than 300 names of products they had invented just for the film adaptation of "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes". DVD 2nd-disc Special Feature: Close-Up with the cast of Harry Potter - Art with Bonnie Wright. *Because Harry did not give his Triwizard Winnings over to Fred and George onscreen in the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, it is not clear just how the Weasley twins were able to establish Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in the first place in the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *The cash register used in the sixth film was bought off on eBay. *Despite the rebellious nature of some of these products, the twins were nevertheless subject to certain Ministry regulations. *Fred and George's latter skill with their shop was actually foreshadowed in the video game versions of the series. **In the PC/MAC version and console versions of ''the Philosopher's Stone'' the twins trade Harry Bertie Bott's Beans for Famous Wizard trading cards; the PS2, Xbox and Gamecube versions in particular they set up a shop in Gryffindor tower, which is only open at night in a secret bathroom (past a portrait with a password) that must be accessed by sneaking through the Study Room past Percy. The Game Boy versions had the boys setting up shop in Classroom 5B with two shops; Weasley Supplies Bargain Basement and Weasley Candy Emporium. ***This is the only time in the games where the boys have two shops with individual names. ***In the PS2/Xbox/Gamecube versions, there is also a chest that Harry can pay beans to for a random item, good or bad. **The PC/MAC version of ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' has the boys set up an economic system of merchants throughout the school, while the other console versions the location is the same as before (only the randomization chest is removed). In the GBC version it is a shop in Diagon Alley and not connected to the Weasleys in any way. ***Ironically the boys would end up opening their own shop there four years latter. **In ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' the twins' shop somewhat differs; in the console versions, it is a similar bathroom on the sixth floor, only much larger with a challenge room beyond it for the Marauders' Map; while on the GBA version, it is instead a shop similar to the GBC games that can be accessed on the seventh floor instead. Their inventory has expanded significantly from the second game, including Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Passwords for the portraits around the castle, and special Chocolate Frog Cards. ***Most notably, at the back of the shop is a card with the wizard's image blocked out, which Fred and George promise to give Harry for free if he collects all other cards in the set. Collecting all of the Wizard cards unlocks Harry's own wizard card and opens the Bean Bonus Room with an unlimited timer. This is the only time in the series Fred and George have displayed the ability to access the room. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * *'' - Diagon Alley'' * (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) * Notes and references de2:Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze es:Sortilegios Weasley fr:Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux nl:Tovertweelings Topfopshop pl:Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów pt-br:Gemialidades Weasley ru:Всевозможные волшебные вредилки vi:Phù thủy "Wỉ Woái" nhà Weasley Category:Diagon Alley Category:Joke shops Category:Organisations Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes